Race Against Time
by hanakinstarbuck
Summary: While on the planet Tupola investigating six scientist's mysterious deaths, Christine Chapel contracts a seemingly incurable disease. Spock and Dr. McCoy must race to find a cure before it's too late. NEW CHAPTER!!!! YAY!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Race Against Time  
  
  
  
By Hanakin  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, sadly, Paramount does.  
  
  
  
Synopsis: While on a landing party mission, Nurse Chapel contracts a mysterious disease that appears to be incurable. Dr. McCoy and Spock must find a cure, before it's too late.  
  
  
  
Nurse Christine Chapel checked her medikit for the third time before stepping onto a transporter pad near the back. She was a little nervous, partly because she was rarely on the landing party team, and partly because Spock was her commanding officer during this little excursion, and Christine wasn't about to screw up in front of him.  
  
  
  
The rest of the landing party, including Lieutenants Uhura and Sulu, a security team consisting of two red-shirted ensigns, Derrick Nelson and Leighann Kelley, and of course Mr. Spock, stepped onto the remaining transporter pads. Christine couldn't help looking at Spock's lanky frame as he settled onto the pad in front of her. She glanced at her best friend, Uhura, who waggled her eyebrows and smiled.  
  
  
  
"Energize, Mr. Scott." Spock said in his usual even tone, and the six crewmembers dissolved into six sparkling cylinders of light.  
  
  
  
  
  
The away team's mission was to aid the scientists living on the planet, named Tupola, below. A distress call had been sent nearly two weeks before from the scientists' home base, but when the Enterprise attempted to contact them, no one answered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tupola was a large Venus-like planet with a heavy atmosphere unable to support life. However, the scientists had built a huge base inside of a clear, plasteel dome that circulated breathable air througout the base.  
  
  
  
  
  
The team materialized inside the large and quite technically advanced laboratory and spread out, searching for any sign of the scientists.  
  
  
  
  
  
Spock ran through the massive main computer while Christine scanned the information with her tricorder as it flew by at a highly accelerated rate. Uhura and Sulu checked the communications center, scanning all transmissions the scientists had sent and received within the last few months, and Nelson and Kelley searched the laboratory, looking for any clue as to where the scientists could be.  
  
  
  
Christine struggled to keep her eyes on her tricorder. She was rarely in close proximity to Spock without anyone else around, and she couldn't help looking at him.  
  
  
  
He kept his gaze on the computer screen, barely noticing that Christine was there. That was one of the few things she hated about him. No matter what, he nearly always avoided her gaze, and somehow always managed to make her feel unwanted.  
  
  
  
Finally, after several minutes of silence, he spoke, startling Christine out of her private thoughts. "According to the computer, the scientists were working on a new type of microbe that, when released into the environment, could reform the planet into a comfortable, living world suitable for humanoid people. By releasing this microbe into the environment, it would simplify and quicken terraforming nearly 67.35%. Within a week, Tupola would become an Earth-like planet completely capable of supporting life. "  
  
  
  
Christine's eyebrows rose in awe. "That's amazing."  
  
  
  
Spock opened his mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by Ensigns Nelson and Kelley running into the room, shouting. "Mr. Spock! Mr. Spock! We've found the scientists!"  
  
  
  
Spock rose from his chair, he, Christine, Sulu and Uhura followed the ensigns down a corridor and into a large room filled with medical equipment. Several beds lined one wall, five of which were occupied.  
  
  
  
Christine involuntarily stepped backward in surprise. Thin sheets covered five of the scientists, but the sixth, a short, middle-aged Terran woman whose long, brunette hair was pulled sharply into a bun resting on top of her head, lay on the floor of the room, her skin pale and bluish, and her body twisted awkwardly, indicating that she most likely had fallen to the floor.  
  
  
  
Christine pulled back the sheet on the first, a tall, Andorian male whose normally sky-blue skin was an odd, greenish color, and his antenna rested flat against his head, indicating that he had been unconscious before he died.  
  
  
  
She scanned him with her tricorder, which confirmed her belief that he had died from a mysterious disease. The tricorder could not determine the strain of the disease, and Christine wasn't certain if she had ever seen readings quite like these before.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Spock, could you come look at this please?" she called to the Vulcan, who was examining the woman on the floor. He strode over to her side, peering over her shoulder at the information the tricorder had collected.  
  
  
  
According to the tricorder's information, the Andorian had died from massive infection of his lungs that, over the course of about 4 days, had damaged so much of his lungs that he died from asphyxiation.  
  
  
  
Except for oxygen deprivation, the rest of his internal organs were nearly unscathed. Christine continued scanning the rest of the scientists: a female Vulcan, two older Terran men, and a Felinian, a tall, cat-like being with slit pupil eyes and liquid-like muscles under striped, gray skin covered by a fine down. Their readings were nearly identical to the Andorian's, severely infected lungs and death by asphyxiation.  
  
  
  
Christine wandered into the adjoining room, a small room with pristine white walls and tables crowded by medical and biological equipment. High- tech microscopes, Test tubes, Massive computers and huge tanks filled with strange liquid lined the walls and filled the tables. She scanned all with her tricorder, attempting to gather as much information as possible.  
  
  
  
  
  
According to her tricorder, a mysterious virus had ravaged the lab technicians, and as they were dying, they had attempted to find a cure for their disease, but to no avail. Christine found several of the failed experiments on the tables, and after assembling as much information as possible, along with taking samples from several of the experiments; she joined Spock and the others in the original room containing the dead scientists.  
  
  
  
  
  
"They never found a cure." She said, sorrow heavy in her voice. These six people had died for no reason, their life's work never to be completed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I believe we have collected all possible information for the time being," Spock announced. He flipped open his communicator, and called, "Spock to Enterprise."  
  
  
  
"Enterprise, Mr. Scott here, sir."  
  
  
  
  
  
"We have gathered sufficient information. Stand by to beam up landing party."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Aye, sir."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sulu and Uhura rose from where they had been taking blood and skin samples from each of the scientists, and the six crewmembers moved into formation.  
  
  
  
"Commence beaming up, Mr. Scott."  
  
  
  
"Aye, Sir. Energizing."  
  
  
  
They disappeared in six brilliant shafts of light.  
  
A/N: Good so far? This is my first Star Trek fic, so please tell me what you think. Next chapter coming soon!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Race Against Time  
  
By Hanakin  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek does not belong to me. Really.  
  
A/N: Thanks to Tavia and Amberlin, who reviewed my story and made me feel special. *giggles* Tank yew!!!  
  
  
  
Christine and Spock fed the information from their tricorders into the main computer in sickbay lab room, looking for any indication as to what disease had killed the scientists of Tupola. The massive memory banks scanned the symptoms of the illness, but found nothing that was even remotely similar to this particular disease.  
  
  
  
After nearly an hour of searching, Christine sighed deeply, causing Spock to look sharply at her. "Is something wrong, Miss Chapel?"  
  
She stared into his deep brown eyes and said, "No, Spock, nothing's wrong." She turned back to the viewscreen, pointedly avoiding Spock's gaze. The truth was that she'd been feeling a bit lightheaded, and had a faint headache ever since they'd beamed up from the planet. She figured it was nothing, just stress coupled with a lack of sleep, and she'd taken an acetaminophen pill to counteract her dizziness.  
  
  
  
Christine stood suddenly, and Spock watched as she headed for the door. "Where are you going, Nurse Chapel?"  
  
  
  
Christine put a hand absently to her temple, flinching as a bolt of pain lanced briefly through it. She swayed unsteadily as she said, "I-I think I need to go lay down."  
  
  
  
Spock abruptly rose from his chair, wrapping a strong arm hesitantly around Christine's waist to support her. Leaning against him, Christine thought sarcastically, 'How fitting. My greatest fantasy is finally coming true, and I'm in too much pain to even enjoy it.' She closed her eyes, letting Spock guide her to her quarters.  
  
  
  
A cool rush of air hit her face as the door hissed open, and she opened her eyes just slightly, squinting against the bright lights.  
  
  
  
"Half-lights," she called quietly, the sound of her own voice worsening her headache. The lights dimmed instantly, and Christine turned awkwardly to face Spock.  
  
  
  
She was surprised to see concern written across his face. He was standing close to her, so close that she could feel his hot breath on her face, and his arm, still supporting her, wrapped gently yet securely around her waist. Her headache was forgotten as a million thoughts raced through her mind. She had scarcely been this close to him before, and she was extremely nervous. Her eyes met his briefly, and a random thought crossed her mind.  
  
  
  
"You have pretty eyes." she whispered. Spock's eyebrows rose abruptly at the unexpected compliment.  
  
  
  
"You are ill." He stated. Christine began to shake her head, but thought better of it.  
  
  
  
"No, just tired. I need to rest."  
  
  
  
Spock eyed her skeptically, but said only, "I will inform Dr. McCoy." His arm slid away, and he was gone.  
  
  
  
Christine watched longingly through the sliding door as Spock vanished from sight, and sighed deeply.  
  
  
  
Collapsing onto her bed, she brushed her wispy blonde bangs out of her face and closed her eyes. She had almost drifted off into a pleasant sleep and her headache had even begun to fade when the sudden urge to vomit rushed over her like a huge tidal wave.  
  
She jumped up from her bed and ran as fast as possible to the restroom, barely making it inside. Suddenly, she felt the room begin to spin, and she cried out just before she fell to the floor.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. Chapter 3

Race Against Time  
  
By Hanakin  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ladysherlock92: I'm glad everyone is in character. I was worried that I had screwed up the whole ST Universe, but I guess not. Darn. designer1813@yahoo.com:Thanks for your great comments. I love (*REALLY* love) feedback Tavia: You're right. Acknowledgement is always good. Thanks again! (Do you feel special?) Kerwiden:There's nothing wrong with inspirational posters! ^-^ Starseeker:Me? Evil? Well...yeah. cliffhangers are fun!! I *will* attempt to write longer chapters. Ekatay:Slow...good advice. Torture my readers........ He he. I feel loved.  
  
ANYWAYS...on with the story  
  
Spock walked quickly down the corridor on Deck 4, eyes on the padd in his hand. He turned instinctively to the door of Nurse Christine Chapel's quarters, and as the door whooshed open and darkness enveloped him, he blinked rapidly in the sudden change of light. He had left Christine there only an hour or so before, but when he stepped into the darkened room, she was nowhere to be seen.  
  
He glanced around the room, searching for his missing lab partner. The padd he held in his hand contained important information he'd derived from the computer about the Tupola microbe. He had cross-sectioned details from both the experimental terraforming microorganisms and the mysterious ailment that had struck the scientists of Tupola, and found some promising results.  
  
The sheets on her bed were strewn haphazardly around on top of it, and the door to her private restroom was ajar, a small light spilling from the crack. Curious, Spock crept toward the door, slowly pushing it open. Peeking inside, Spock's slanted eyebrows rose abruptly in surprise. He drew in a breath sharply, then berated himself for being caught off guard. Christine was lying awkwardly on the floor, a bruise swelling on her forehead from where she had apparently hit the corner of the sink compartment. It appeared that she had been unconscious for a while, perhaps half an hour.  
  
Moving quickly into action, the padd in his hand clattered to the ground as Spock lifted Christine gently into his arms. He carried her effortlessly to the door and down the hall, earning more than a few odd glances from passing crewmen. After all, it's not very often that the Vulcan first officer goes traipsing down the halls of the Enterprise with the unconscious head nurse in his arms.  
  
Spock entered sickbay, gently laying Christine on one of the sickbeds. She sprawled limply across its surface. He hesitated for a moment, temporarily unsure what to do.  
  
Just then, Dr. McCoy stepped out of his office. He was faintly surprised to find Spock alone in sickbay, but when he saw Christine motionless on the sickbed next to him, he was stunned.  
  
"What the hell happened?!" He exclaimed. Spock didn't even blink.  
  
Suddenly, Christine shifted slightly, and whimpered. Both Spock and McCoy turned to her as she tossed around on the sickbed, and were by her side instantly. She squinted her eyes painfully, and said in a low, raspy voice, "Too bright."  
  
"One-quarter lights." Spock said quietly. The room darkened so that Spock could barely make out the faces of McCoy and Christine.  
  
"How do you feel, Chris?" McCoy said softly.  
  
" Like someone hit me in the head with a sledgehammer. And you?"  
  
McCoy was taken aback by Christine's uncharacteristic sarcasm. 'She must really feel like crap.' He thought.  
  
He pulled out a hypospray from his ever-present medikit and pressed it to Christine's upper arm. Medicine hissed into her bloodstream, and her eyes closed again. Spock watched McCoy accusingly.  
  
"It's only a sedative," McCoy said. He connected Christine to the monitor and found her readings to be nearly normal, except for her breathing rate, which was weakened and difficult.  
  
McCoy called a nurse, Melanie Rhodes [1], who was more than a little startled to find Christine as her newest patient. Despite her initial shock, she managed to chat up a rather uncomfortable Spock and wiggle her way out of most of McCoy's tasks.  
  
After taking a sample of Christine's blood, McCoy motioned Spock into the lab room. He fed a small amount into a large computer, and information began to fill the computer screen.  
  
The results of the blood test were coldly familiar to Spock, who's eyes widened in surprise. He turned to McCoy, who noticed the shocked expression on the Vulcan's face. "What is it?" He said, mildly disturbed.  
  
"Christine has the Tupola Virus."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Dun dun dun!!! LIke you didn't know THAT was coming. Next Chapter up soon! (Hopefully)  
  
[1] Melanie is a (very) minor character in another of the S/C stories that I'm working on. In the rare event that it never gets posted (You never know) a brief decription of her would be: cunning, bratty, competitive, lazy, red-headed, and has a major crush on Spock (which she has no problem admitting) She likes to get on Christine's nerves, and tease her about Spock.  
  
Question: I have a question. If you publish something onto FF.Net, can you still get it published by a real publisher? 


	4. Chapter 4

Race Against Time  
  
By Hanakin  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Ladysherlock92:About the 'crap' thing, you're right. I even thought that before I posted it, but I didn't change it for some reason. Oh well.  
  
  
  
Rihannsu:I know!! I always write short chapters, and it's so annoying!!! Grrrrrrrrrr.....I wish I could write longer posts.......  
  
  
  
Geo:You too?! I'm such a romantic, that's all I ever read or write about. Cool!  
  
  
  
T'Karish:Thanks, I hope it's not illegal, though, cause that'd be bad....  
  
  
  
Faith:I'm glad you think she's well characterized, cause I keep thinking I'm messing w/ their personalities, but I'm glad I'm not. Whew! load off my mind.  
  
  
  
Thanks again, everybody!!!!!  
  
  
  
ANYWAYS, ON WITH THE STORY........  
  
"The Tupola Virus? Are you sure?" McCoy's face wore an expression of incredulity even though he knew Spock's evaluations were rarely off.  
  
  
  
Spock spared him a withering glance. He was having a hard enough time accepting the fact himself, he didn't really need McCoy's constant need for having whatever Spock said reaffirmed at this moment. "Yes, Doctor, I am quite sure."  
  
A flickering vision of Christine, unconscious and helpless in sickbay flashed through his mind. Christine......  
  
  
  
There was so much he wanted to tell her, that she must never know. His true feelings; the warmth he felt when she was near, the shame that overcame him when he felt her painful gaze pass over him each time he rejected her. She had gone through so much, after her secrets had been revealed on Psi 2000, again when the Platonians had taken over their bodies and forced she and Spock to kiss, and even again when Thalassa had placed Spock's consciousness inside her own mind. She deserved better, he knew, and that was one reason Spock had always kept his distance: to prevent himself from becoming to attached to her. Even though he knew it was painful, and had also prevented them from even becoming friends, it seemed to Spock to be the right thing to do. But now, the circumstances had changed, and Spock's method of avoiding the situation may not work this time. Christine was dying, and there was nothing he could do to prevent it. Would she die without ever knowing his true feelings? He didn't think he could handle the guilt and pain of knowing that the one woman he truly felt for could disappear forever without ever discovering the truth.......  
  
  
  
"Spock? Did you hear what I said? Spock?!" McCoy dragged Spock abruptly from his daydream. Spock's blank expression offered McCoy no clue as to what the Vulcan was thinking. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.  
  
Spock offered him a quizzical look. "Of course I am 'okay'." Spock said in a sardonic voice, as if implying that McCoy was insane for intoning otherwise. He rose from the computer chair and stepped back into the still dimly-lit sickbay. McCoy watched him go, but did not rise to follow. He shook his head and turned back to the computer.  
  
  
  
Alone with Christine in the near-darkness, Spock allowed his facade to slip for a few seconds. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he blinked rapidly to force the unfamiliar sensation away. His tormented thoughts whirled over and over, like a skipping CD. Why?  
  
He stared down at her still figure lying helplessly on the sickbed, beautiful even as the small bruise marred her forehead, and an oxygen orifice covered her mouth and nose, easing her breathing in a futile attempt to buy her time. Her expression was pained, as though she was harassed even in her slumber. Spock reached without thinking for the katra points on her face, and delved gently into her mental consciousness.  
  
Who's there? Who's in my mind? She questioned uncertainly, searching for a face she couldn't see. Spock?  
  
  
  
Yes, it is I. Spock was unsure what he should say in excuse of his presence. But Christine took no notice of his unpermittedness.  
  
  
  
Oh, thank God!! What happened? Where am I? I feel...I can't explain it. It's like fire enveloping my entire body. Like Hell in liquid form. Help me Spock, Please!  
  
  
  
Her plead was so helpless and plaintive that he couldn't say no. I...suppose. Our minds will have to merge, before I can provide any assistance to you. With your permission...  
  
  
  
Of course! Just hurry, please!  
  
He dove from his position on the extreme barrier of her mind into the core, partially merging with her consciousness. He did this in such a way that he could view her entire thought processes, but controlled what she could view of his. Like a translucent wall, preventing Christine from fully merging with him.  
  
As soon as he reached the level at which Christine was, he could feel the burning pain engulf him. Even with his stoic, Vulcan training, he flinched as the unpleasant sensation swallowed his mind-body. Liquid fire drenched both of them, and the pure, hellish knifes of molten heat was nearly unbearable.  
  
  
  
I believe your description was...inadequate. He said in a subtly ironic voice. Christine allowed herself a small smile (figuratively speaking, of course) despite her pain. Spock thought for a moment, then said I think I have a way to---protect you from the fire. He gathered Christine's consciousness into his own, weaving a web of pain-blocking syapses that dulled the savage heat. Christine sighed in relief as the severeness of her torment was deadened.  
  
  
  
A light, bubble of happiness welled up in Christine's mind, so strong that it overlapped into Spock's consciousness, and for the briefest second, he actually felt her true gratitude and happiness.  
  
  
  
Thank you.  
  
  
  
Spock held her close, their mind-bodies entertwined, and a warmth, soft, instead of slicing like the sharp, blistering depths outside their small cocoon, filled both of them. Reluctantly, he realized that he would have to leave Christine alone again soon. Christine noticed this and said You have to leave, don't you?  
  
  
  
Yes. I am sorry. I'll return as soon as possible, Christine.  
  
  
  
Goodbye, Spock  
  
  
  
Goodbye.  
  
  
  
Spock reluctantly broke the bond, leaving Christine behind in the bubble he had created.When his mind was alone in his own body, he opened his eyes and was disturbed to find McCoy standing in the darkness on the other side of the sickbed. Even in the dimness, Spock could see the questioning look on McCoy's face, and he couldn't bring himself to meet his eyes. He expected a sarcastic remark or accusation, but McCoy only sighed and said softly,"Come on Spock. Let's get to work."  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Kirk makes his first appearance???? McCoy discovers the truth about Spock??? Actually, I have no idea what happens next. Guess we'll just have to wait and see...^-^ 


End file.
